Sayings
by Going down with my Densi Ship
Summary: Some drabbles about out favourite pair all based on sayings from this picture I have. They aren't chronological so the timing is all over from when they first get together and when they are together in later life. The characters range from a little OC to a lot OC.
1. Brush The Hair Out Of Her Eyes

**Brush the hair out of her eyes**.

It had been a long day for both Kensi and Deeks. The case today both made them feel physically drained and fatigue was gradually coming upon them.  
They both were snuggled up together on their sofa of their house, Kensi's back was firmly pushed to Deeks chest as he could feel her inhale and exhale. All of a sudden Deeks could feel her body shake, and he knew she wasn't laughing at Top Model.  
"Hey… you okay?" he whispered into her ear, playing with a strand of her hair  
"Yeah I…I'm fine" he stuttered. Deeks quickly turned Kensi around so they were chest to chest. He saw her eyes a red and puffy, tears streaming down her face, he tightened his arms around and her and stroked her hair.  
"Hey…hey what are you crying for?" he cooed smoothing her hair down her back and softly rubbing circles on her back to stop her from trembling  
"I…I don't want us to end up like the couple we saw today, always arguing and fighting with each other. I don't think I could bear losing you" she sobbed into my shirt, keeping me close with a tight grip on the front on my collar.  
"We are _never _gonna end up like them okay, that I can promise, He said, giving her a quick kiss on the top of her hair, "And I don't want to lose you either, so I'm afraid you are stuck with me" giving a slight laugh, which made her laugh lightly. She looked up from his shirt and gave him that smile that could melt him in 5 seconds.  
She unwrapped her arms from my shirt and gently bought her hand to my scruff covered cheek, rubbing her thumb over my cheek bone,  
"I love you" she stated looking into my eyes. I stared down into her mis-matched eyes, which held so much love it made me want to cry,  
"I love you too, more than you will ever know" I said whilst bringing my hand up to her face and gently **brushing the hair out of her eyes**, and quickly giving her a kiss on the nose.  
"Thank you for being here Marty. It means a lot knowing that you won't leave."  
"Anytime Princess" bringing his arms back around her waist as she turned back round to watch the TV.


	2. Sing To Her At Random Moments

**Sings to her at random moments**

Kensi woke up at 6 in the morning, held tightly in Deeks arms, with her head buried into his neck. She gently got out of the embrace to go the bathroom. When she came back from her shower, dressed and hair done she saw Deeks with his hands behind her head staring at the ceiling.

"Morning" Kensi said as she settled back onto the bed, resting against Deeks bare chest.

"Morning to you too" kissing the top of Kensi's head. They laid there in complete silence savouring the silence until they had to get to work. Deeks gently rubbed up and down Kensi's arm,

"What do you want for breakfast?" Deeks asked

"Pancakes and lots of them" he smiled up at him, giving him a kiss. She got up from the bed, with Deeks following and went into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Deeks was getting everything from the cupboards to make pancakes whilst I put on the radio, and setting the table.

Half way through everything Deeks strolled from his place in front of the oven to grab my hands and started singing with the radio.

_"__Something you said, it sits in my head It's been there too long, it's killing me slow It's rolling around, it's pushing me down It's keeping the good part of me closed,"_  
He quickly grabs my hand and gets me up from my seat at the table, and we softly started to sway to the music. Deeks continued to sing the song to me whilst waltzing around the kitchen.

"_I need you to know today, I'll wait for you always"  
_His singing voice was actually pretty good. His arms were wrapped around my waist, his hands resting on the small of my back, my arms wrapped around his neck with my head buried underneath his chin, giving him light kisses to his neck.

_"When I find you, when I find you, I'll find me"  
_When the song finished I lifted my head to look at Deeks, he was smiling down at me with that adorable smile of his. I rose up to my tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the lips, which he gladly reciprocated. We broke up when we needed air, he gently whispered into my ear

"I love you"

"I love you too"

All of a sudden I could smell smoke through my nose; I looked over Deeks' shoulder and saw the pan with smoke rising from it. I quickly ran, grabbed the pan and shoved it under the running tap, as I turned around I saw Deeks with a dish cloth wafting the smoke away whilst opening the kitchen windows. We both stopped and looked at each other and then both burst out laughing. We ended up in lump on the floor.

"Okay, remind me never to sing to you again when I'm cooking breakfast." He said still laughing.

"Deal, but instead of starting the pancakes again, how about we go and get donuts and coffee? I asked standing up and offering him a hand. He nodded and gave me a quick kiss and went to the bedroom to get changed.

Let's just say this wasn't the last time it happened.

**AN: Thank you guys for reading this; i'm actually really surprised anyone has actually read it and when I saw how many had viewed the first chapter it was amazing. Just wanted to say "Thank You" to the ones who favourited the story and the ones who are following to see what is going to happen next with these two love birds. I would really love if people reviewed this just so I know what I can improve and what you guys like. I'm sorry for the fact that in most of the chapters Kensi is going to be quite out of character; just because I like writing her this way.  
Sorry for this lengthy AN but again I wanted to say "Thanks"  
**

**Lot's of love  
-Georgie. xo**


	3. Hold Her Hand In Public

**Hold her hand in public and make all the other girls jealous. **

Deeks and Kensi where in down town Los Angeles doing some shopping, the sun streaming brightly, which made Deeks notice that Kensi glowed more when the sun was out.

With them walking further into the city, Kensi couldn't help notice that some girls were looking at Deeks in ways that only she was allowed to do.

Deeks noticed this to but ignored it as he only had eyes for one particular brunette with legs that go on for days. Deeks turned his head a little to see Kensi with a jealous look on her face, Deeks being a detective put two and two together and came up with that Kensi was jealous of the girls staring at him. He chuckled which made Kensi ask,

"What you laughing at?" her voice sounding agitated and annoyed.

"Nothing Princess, just noticed something that's all" he waved it off with his hands

"Noticed what?" she wasn't going to let this go.

"The fact that your pretty little face has the word jealous written all over it." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Jealous, why would I be jealous?" she crossed her arm over her chest and looked down at the floor.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that those girls have been staring at me for ages"

Kensi looked up and saw that Deeks was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah so" she whispered

"Kensi… you don't have to be jealous, you know I only have eyes for one person" he said whilst taking her hand in his and linking their fingers.

"I know, it's just that they look at you in ways that only I should look at you, and it's making me feel like…"

"Kensi, you know I love you, I know you love me. Those girls are just girls, I mean who could resist this" he smirked whilst wavering a hand at himself. Kensi laughed at his reassurance.

"Who says your irresistible?" she had a playful smirk on her face which made Deeks smile even more

"You do" he whispered as he leaned in closely to brush his lips against hers.

"Come on, we have shopping to do" Deeks said whilst dragging her, their hands still linked.

They walked past the group of girls and Kensi made a note of how their faces looked when they saw their hands locked in a grip that no-one could ever break.

**AN: Thank you again for all the views and thank you to 'loise 3' for being my first review - I really appreciate it.  
Anyway hope you guys like this chapter; again a little out of character but meh... what can you do? ;)  
Again please review, as I would love to hear what you guys think.  
I think my next update will be either tomorrow or Thusday as I have revision to do for my first A-Level exam; and I have to actually wirte more chapters for this, so sorry if I take so long to update.  
**

**Lot's of love  
-Georgie. xo**


	4. Biggest Bear Hug

**Taking her to the park and giving her a big bear hug**

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kensi asked whilst making her way to the kitchen.

"I'm making us a picnic, thought we could go to the park this afternoon" Deeks replied whilst filling a basket with Kensi's favourite types of food, mainlining sugar.

"Yeah that sounds like fun" she beamed back at Deeks, across the island in the kitchen, her arms placed on the counter smiling at him. Deeks leaned over the island and placed a gentle kiss on Kensi's lips and smiled back at her.

**AT THE PARK**

Deeks was laying a picnic blanket down on the ground, whilst Kensi was getting the picnic basket from the back of the car. When she returned she saw Deeks lying on his back with his arms under his head basking in the summer sun. She smiled to herself whilst walking toward him. She hovered over him blocking his sun when he opened his eyes; he gave a warm smile and tugged on her hand for her to sit down.

When they finished eating the food, Deeks quickly rearranged himself so he was sitting behind Kensi with his arms wrapped around her tiny waist; she leant into him and looked up at him giving him a gentle kiss to his scruff covered jaw.

"What was that for? Deeks inquired

"Nothing, just for being you I guess" Kensi shrugged her shoulders; Deeks kissed the top of her head and started tickling her on her stomach. Kensi hated the fact that he knew she was ticklish. She gasped and tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong and was still tickling her. Kensi quickly turned her head and planted her mouth onto Deeks' and kissed him and his hands went still on her stomach, this gave her chance to quickly get out of his grasp and run to the other side of the park; laughing whilst doing so.

"Kensi!" Deeks shouted whilst running after her laughing at this moment.

"Come get me Marty" she said whilst jogging backwards. She quickly picked up the pace of her running and was hiding behind a tree near the picnic. Deeks quickly made a dash from around the other side of the tree taking Kensi by surprise as her back was towards him and scooped her up into his arms giving her the biggest **bear hug** he could muster.

They were both laughing as the plummeted to the ground when Deeks lost his footing.

"Jeez Kens, you need to lay off of the Twinkies", that earned him a Kensi like punch on his shoulder, which she quickly kissed away.

**AN: I'm hoping that this has given some readers an insight to the strong Kensi we all know and love. The chapters coming up will give you the Kensi we love back as the stubboness comes out of her; but also the insecure side of her; and we all know the one person that can reassure her don't we?  
Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, I also hope that I stayed in the same character and kept it in 3rd person; if I haven't and I haven't realised - I'm sorry and I will try harder to make it flow better.  
The next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Friday. **

**Lot's of love  
-Georgie. xo**


End file.
